Abused
by rosehill
Summary: A little oneshot about Princess Castra


Disclaimer : the show is not mine, the characters are not mine, nothing is mine.

_Abused_

I'm practically sure my father was never fond of me. He wanted a boy, you see? He was just disappointed when I was born and my mother raised me alone. His palace on Mungo was so huge that I could spend months without speaking with him. Well, I didn't really care as long as I had my mom.

She was a wonderful person. I learned later that she had reluctantly agreed to marry Ming the Merciless to save her family. She told me everything she knew about him: how he had stolen the throne of Mongo to Prince Tybrok and how I shouldn't try to get close to him. Anyway, he got another wife when I was three. My half-brother Kro-Tan was born when I was four and…

Ok, I couldn't help feeling a bit envious. My father liked Kro-Tan at once, just because he was a boy! My mother comforted me. I loved her so much but unfortunately, she died from cancer when I was twelve. I still had servants, jewels, pretty dresses, fine food and everything I could wish for but I just missed someone who could love me.

When I was sixteen, my father told me to come to his room. Surprisingly, he told me to take off my dress. This was really embarrassing but I did so because I was a bit afraid of him. I kept my underwear, though. I had grown quite curvy within a few years and it was so humiliating, having him stare at my half-naked body as if I was a cow he wanted to sell…

"You're so much more interesting now", he said suddenly.

"What?" I gasped, wondering if he was intending to rape me.

"You heard me. You know, there are things I can't do, there are things even your brother can't do but I'm practically sure your beauty will help me greatly."

I know I should have slapped him and called him a pervert but I didn't and I'm really ashamed of it now. This was really disgusting but… but… oh, I felt so alone! I still mourned my beloved mother and nobody else seemed to like me. My little half-brother never talked with me, he was my father's favorite and whenever I grew too attached to a servant, she just disappeared mysteriously.

Now that time has passed, I realize that Ming had probably been doing everything to make me lonely and easy prey for him. It worked. I accepted to work for him. I was so naïve that I just believe for some time that I could turn him into a better person. I was wrong.

He hired some teachers for me. They taught me belly dance, card games, that kind of stuff. He even gave me a Kama sutra book, which made me cry at night. I wanted to give my virginity to a man I'd really love, not to someone my father would choose! But I kept the book and I kept hoping. What else could I do?

One day, one of his enemies came to his palace, allegedly to negotiate. I was supposed to enter the room when he was alone, be sweet, tell him silly things and give him a drink. I felt really stupid in my silk dress that made me look like a prostitute but I entered the room anyway. I knew we were probably watched and I didn't like it.

We talked. He was a man in his early thirties who looked calm and honest. The weirdest thing was, he looked like he was sorry for me. When I asked him if he wanted me to dance in front of him, he just said: "No, thanks, I'd prefer to talk. Tell me about your dad."

I told him my father was wonderful, of course, even though I didn't think so. He looked so embarrassed and then he said: "I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, I'm sure you'd be great friends. What about visiting us without your father?"

This was another way to say: '_I want to speak with you without Ming the Merciless listening to us_.' This was crazy. He left shortly afterwards and I never heard of him again.

I had to meet other men like him again. It was always the same thing: I was supposed to seduce them and give them a drink. Later I learnt about Ming's drugs and poisons: there were drugs that made you gullible or amnesic or that made you sleep… Maybe I killed someone without knowing it. I know, it's horrible. Sometimes I still wake up at night and wonder what really happened.

I hated my life, really. But one day I met Prince Tybrok. I was so fed up that I told him I was too tired to talk. He just whispered: "My friends are imprisoned somewhere. You have to help me."

I did something crazy: I pretended to go to the gardens with him. The jails were on the way. He found a way to free Dale Arden and Flash Gordon but the crazier thing was, they kidnapped me and ran away! I'll never forget: it just seemed like a weird dream.

I was their prisoner for a few months. First it was horrible: as a princess, I was used to wear silk dresses and eat in golden plates. Now I had to wash myself with cold water, clean my own dishes and sleep on the ground. I never complained. I believed I had deserved this punishment as I had help Ming willingly.

Then something wonderful happened: Dale Arden became my friend! I told her everything about my father and she explained me he had been abusive all along. First I couldn't believe it but she was so kind, caring and supportive, and I started feeling better. I became part of their team. I told them anything they needed to know about Emperor Ming. For the first time since my mother's death, I felt like I had a family. For the first time ever, I believed I was someone valuable.

Prince Tybrok and I fell in love. For him, I was a special, sensitive human being, not just some evil man's daughter. We had some kind of special bond. Years passed and we eventually got married. It was one of the most beautiful days in my life. Then, one night, we were awakened by an explosion. It seemed that Ming the Merciless had found our secret hiding and was trying to destroy it.

We all ran away. I flied a spaceship to one of our secret places. Tybrok was not with me but I was supposed to take care of the people who had run away with me. So we hid and waited. I heard the news: Tybrok had disappeared, Dale had been killed and Flash had run away to Earth with their son…

I waited, again and again. Eventually, I told my second-in-command to take care of everyone and I went to Earth alone. I knew my father well enough to know he was probably going to try to manipulate me again but I was ready to stand up for myself. Goodbye, daddy's little prostitute! Now I was my own entity.

I think this is the entrance of Ice Station Earth. Now I'm entering his place. I remember I mustn't eat or drink anything from him. He may give me one of his gullible drugs of sleeping drug and use me against Flash or anybody. He's the worst person on Earth but now I know it's not my fault. I have to fight.

What's this smell? Is he using a gas drug against me now? I have to remember, he's the evil one, I'm the good one. I won't obey him! I won't obey him…

"_My dearest Castra…"_ he says. "I _missed you so much. I just want the best for you. You will obey me, won't you?_"

I… I feel so…

_The end…_


End file.
